Captured
by TheQuirkyWriter
Summary: One Shot US x UK. America's been captured and is now a prisoner of the Axis Powers. England gathers the Allies, ready to stop at nothing to save him and be his hero. "I don't care. All I want is America back." America/England/Britain USUK


**Hey! Here I am with another USUK one shot. This is just for fun. Extra points for anyone who figures out what's going on before the end.**

**Check out my other stories 'The Game' and 'Independence Day.'**

**Also, if you go to my profile you'll see that I take requests for one-shots at least once a month. So if you'd like to request a story for me to write for you, check out my profile to read the guidelines. **

**Anywho, I hope you guys find this fun! Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Japan's infiltrated are lines again! He's got Hungary back on their side! Aru!"<p>

"Bloody hell! She was our only prisoner!" England grunted and fisted his hands together as he and China conferred with each other.

"What should we do, aru?" The two thought for a moment and looked over the field. The blonde sighed and cleared his head.

"We'll go after their weakest. Send Russia to capture Italy, that will distract Germany over by the west side long enough to send America and I to infiltrate their territory. We can still win this!" England explained. China nodded and went off to tell Russia and the others the plan.

England took a moment to collect himself. This battle was stressing him out too much. He'd give anything to just go home and have a cuppa. Maybe indulge in some chocolate scones as well.

'_Damn America… this whole thing is his fault. Him and his bloody ideas.' _The Briton groaned and decided he'd better go warn America about their plan of action. He looked over their territory, hoping to spot the dark blonde mop of hair that belonged to the yank.

'_Where the devil could he be?' _He thought to himself. He looked around again to see France running over to him frantically.

"_Angleterre!__L'Angleterre__! __C'est mauvais__, __ils l'ont__eu!__Les__bâtards__obtenu__l'Amérique! _" The Frenchmen rushed our, his words jumbled and hard to understand as he approached England, gripping the Brits arm hastily. England glared and rolled his eyes. When will the damn frog learn he can't understand his French when he speaks it so fast?

"Damn it Frog! Speak bloody English or slow down." Britain commanded, ripping his arm from Frances clutch.

"Now then. What is it?" England asked, trying to sound calm. France glared at him exasperatedly.

"_Tue s fou! _We have no time for this! _l'Amérique _has been captured!"

And just like that, the world around Britain froze.

America captured? That couldn't be. France must've made a mistake. That was it. The damn idiot made a mistake. There was no way the Axis could capture him. He was America. He was too strong and too stubborn to be caught.

England sucked in a quick breath, holding it. His eyes darted around the field, hoping to see the young nation running about somewhere. But his green eyes couldn't spot him, confirming France to be right. America was a prisoner now.

"What do we do _Angleterre?"_ France asked, looking over to their enemy's side. If you looked far enough back you could see America being guarded by Romania and Bulgaria.

"Come on." He snapped. Running over to where China and Russia were. Russia appeared to be about to go capture Italy. France followed behind the Brit, panting.

"China, Russia stop!" He called out as the two blonde countries approached. China looked over confused, but Russia just stood with his eerie smile.

"My good friend England, why have you stopped the plan?" Russia asked.

"America's been captured. I have a new plan."

* * *

><p>The allied nations gathered around the Brit to hear his rescue plan, all thinking the same thing.<p>

'_Why the hell are we wasting our time on saving America?' _

"Alright, here's the plan. Russia, like before, you will infiltrate them on the east side and take Italy, as well as Hungary, be sure to keep Germany's attention long enough. China, you take care of Japan. As for the guards, France, you need to go in and distract them. Try to get them to leave their posts." The nations all nodded as England carried out explaining his plan.

"I'll get America." England stood from the crouched position he was in, the others following.

"England, what do we do if we have the chance to capture our objective?" Russia asked, voicing the question they were all thinking. After all, if they didn't even bother with the objective of this whole match, then what was the point of participating in the first place?

Britain rolled his eyes.

"If you have the chance to get it, go ahead, I don't care. All I want is America back."

The other countries looked at each other knowingly as the Brit glared menacingly at the other side.

"Ah, it is beautiful to see what a man will do in _le_ name of _l'amour_!" France said, his eyes sparkled with happiness. The other nations stifled their laughter when England glared menacingly at the blonde.

"Shut it frog!" England grumbled under his breath. A light tint of pink on his pale cheeks. He furrowed his large eyebrows grunted.

"Come on. It's time to carry out our plan."

* * *

><p>Germany looked over to the Allied side suspiciously. What on earth could they be doing huddled up like that? He looked over to see Italy preparing more white flags and sighed disappointed.<p>

What on earth was he going to do with that weak, but cute, fool. Italy caught his stare and smiled brightly, waving his arms happily. German groaned, but managed a smile and small wave back before turning his attention back to the Allies.

They were all huddled together still, totally distracted from the Axis powers. It seemed so easy. He could just go over there now, take the objective, and win. It wasn't like there were any guards. Well, except for Poland, but seriously, it was Poland. He was almost more pathetic than Italy. Almost.

Unfortunately the Allies separated before he could strike. Oh well. They still had America, and that definitely counted for something. With America's boundless energy he was the most dangerous country on the field. It was a great accomplishment that they were able to capture him.

Too bad America was annoying as hell. He looked back over to where America was being held prisoner. His mouth was yapping wildly. He could faintly hear the sound of the American's voice.

Poor Romania and Bulgaria having to suffer the idiot's ranting. Germany listened more closely and was able to make out a few words. Something about England coming to save him.

Germany was about to roll his eyes at America's antics, but was distracted by a familiar, wimpy, cry for help.

"GERMANY! HELP!" Germany whipped his head around to see Russia going after Italy, Hungary's wrist was clasped in the Russian's other hand as he grabbed Italy's and began dragging them over to the other side.

Germany glared and ran over as fast as he could. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Japan going against China, but he didn't stop, Japan could take care of himself. The same couldn't be said for Italy though.

As he ran, he saw a blonde head of hair whiz past and he could smell wine. France. He spared a glance to his side to see France running towards Romania and Bulgaria, who in turn left their posts to keep the Frenchmen from the objective.

Germany looked to see Russia had placed Hungary and Italy in the Allies' prison. Damn. He quickly turned and ran past the Allies territory. But wait.

If China was distracting Japan, and Russia was running back over to the Axis side, ignoring Germany who was in his territory, and France was distracting Romania and Bulgaria, leaving America unguarded, then where was England?

'_Crap.'_

* * *

><p>England panted heavily as he ran as fast as he could across the field. Leaving Allied territory and entering the Axis side. He checked his surrounding and noted that all the Axis countries were, as panned, distracted.<p>

'_Perfect'_ He thought as he heard Italy and Hungary's cries for help. He looked over to see Germany running after them. Britain grinned. Everything was working in his favor.

He neared the prison and saw America standing there, bored now that his guards were gone and he had no one left to annoy. His previous guards were now chasing after France.

He spared another glance back to see Germany in his territory, running towards the Allied prison to rescue Italy. Britain also saw Russia running behind him, probably going after their objective.

But he didn't care if they won or not. All he wanted was to get America back. He kept on running toward the prison, cursing everything for the field being so large and long.

He kept running and was able to make eye contact with the younger man. His bright blue eyes shined with happiness; happiness for him. England. America smiled, a blush emerging onto his sun-kissed cheeks.

Britain grinned widely and urged himself to run faster, reaching his hand out towards America, who did the same, both preparing to grasp the others hand.

He could see America's lips begin to form a word.

"England!" The Brit smiled at the sound of his name coming from America's mouth. He was about to speak the name he held dear, and grasp the yanks hand in his.

He was so close.

"A-"

And closer.

"-meri-"

And closer.

"-ca-AGGH!"

And in seconds flat, his body was slammed against the ground, mere inches away from America, who stood there wide eyed. England tried to lift himself from the heavy weight above him. He turned his head slightly and saw Germany on top of him. Italy and Hungary were not too far behind him.

England wearily looked up into America's blue eyes before passing out.

* * *

><p>England grunted and slowly opened his eyes and saw America leaning above him.<p>

"Hey, are you alright? Germany hit you kinda hard." America leaned back slightly to give him room.

"I-I was… trying to save… you." He mumbled as he sat up slowly. America helped him by placing his hand at England's lower back, the other hand holding his. America smiled.

"I know. Thank you."

"Don't thank me, I failed and now were both captured." He looked around and saw France, Russia, and China were also in the prison. All of them sulking and glaring across the field.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you came for me!" America said blushing, the Brit blushed as well, and followed the other Allies' gazes to their side of the field where the Axis powers were celebrating, waving a red flag around. Poland lay on the ground near them, having been pummeled, probably by Germany.

England sighed and looked back over to America and the other, sullen, nations.

"I'm sorry blokes… my plan didn't work… we lost." The other nations, besides America, glared at England, muttering a few insults, before retuning to glaring at the Axis powers.

"Like I said, it's ok." America said a smile on his face and his blush still present. He squeezed England's hand and sighed, letting Britain lean against him.

"This was a really intense game of capture the flag."


End file.
